the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
American Mutant Empire
The American Mutant Empire is responsible for overseeing and governing the mutants in the United States of America. It is headed by the Emperor or Empress. The laws against power-use by underage mutants are also enforced by the Empire, in part to maintain secrecy. The Wiper was a known Imperial occupation. History 18th century Founding The American Mutant Empire was founded in 1726 to succeed the earlier Council of Mutants. Thus this means that the Empire pre-dates the Fobble formation of the United States of America by around a century. The Emperor, who was the predecessor of Evangeline Oprington, had the onerous job of policing a fractious and frightened community adjusting to the imposition of the PROM. He lived in Texas, which became the mutant capital of America. Revolutionary War In 1777, then Empress Evangeline Orpington presided over a heated debate. They discussed whether to support their community or their country and whether to fight for liberation from the British Fobbles. They sought the advice of the Empire to find out whether they intended to intervene on their side, but the Empress ultimately decreed they would not interfere. Ultimately, they obeyed their ruler's wishes, but they did attempt to protect their Fobble neighbors unofficially and celebrated Independence Day. It is unknown who succeeded Orpington in 1795. 19th century Assassination of Emmeline Stevenson Yasmine Thomson sat on the throne from 1837 to 1845. Empress Thomson's term in office saw the introduction of an important piece of mutant legislation: the Mandate for the Limitation of Underage Mutantry, in 1840. This mandate made it illegal for an underage mutant to use their powers outside school. Emmeline Stevenson was the Empress from 1845 until her assassination at the hands of bounty hunter Xydarone I in 1849. Ruling from 1849 to 1862, Roger Ignatius was pro-Beta Prison, but a number of factors led to him being ousted from the Palace. He was replaced by Will Calder. Will Calder's activism Will Calder was Emperor from 1862-1865. While visiting Beta Prison, Calder realized what conditions inside were like. Prisoners were mostly insane and a graveyard had been established to accommodate those that died of despair. He established a committee to explore alternatives to Beta Prison, and to this end he introduced himself to Fobble President Abraham Lincoln, swearing him to secrecy. Before they could reach any decision, however, Calder was poisoned by Augustus Monroe and died, with Lincoln himself being assassinated as well. Following Calder's union with Abraham Lincoln, a secret connection maintained between the two societies at the governmental level became mandatory for future Emperors and Presidents; from that day forth, the Emperor would occasionally consult the President on issues affecting both societies. Each President, on the day they were appointed to office, got a visit from the current Emperor. The visit encompassed telling the President of the existence of mutantry and that they would only ever need to meet when there was something going on amongst the mutants that could affect the Fobbles. Under Samuel Oberyn Samuel Oberyn was Emperor from 1865-1904. 20th century Under Harold Skore Harold Skore was Emperor from 1904-1913. World War II Hortensia Milliphutt was crowned Empress in 1913. In 1940, she presided over the infamous World versus Realm debate. They discussed whether to support their community or their country and whether to fight for liberation from the Fobble organization known as the Nazis. They also debated whether it was really their fight. The argument did not go well and it led to a fight. Pro-interventionists argued that by intervening, they could save lives, while anti-interventionists believed that they would reveal their community by intervening and place it in danger. They sought the advice of the Empire to find out whether they intended to intervene on their side and Milliphutt began establishing secretive underground movements to crush the Nazis. Appearances * Notes and references Category:United States of America Category:Mutant governments